A Second Ring
by Goun
Summary: Mal eine deutsche Mary Sue, aber eine lustige...
1. Part One

Disclaimer: Mir gehört kein Chara aus LOTR, ich hab' sie mir kurz von Tolkien geborgt, wenn sie mir gehören würden, dann würde ich aus ihnen meinen Harem zusammenstellen.  
  
Note: Nur als kleine allgemeine Information: Diese Geschichte habe ich mir zwar ausgedacht, aber eigentlich nicht bewusst. Das, was ihr hier lest, ist ein Traum, den ich irgendwann einmal geträumt habe, also nicht wundern, wenn die Geschichte ein bisschen konfus ist!  
  
A Second Ring  
  
Elrond stand am Fenster und beobachtete, wie die Gefährten nach und nach ankamen. Viele von ihnen hatten einen langen Ritt hinter sich, doch derjenige, der wohl am längsten geritten war, war immer noch Boromir. Er war offensichtlich sehr erschöpft, denn er fiel fast vom Pferd. Sofort liefen zwei Elben herbei und halfen ihm vom Pferd. Boromir wurde zu einem Eingang geführt, der zu seinem Zimmer führte.  
  
Als nächstes kam Gimli an: Er trug immer noch seine alte Zwergenrüstung und seinen Helm, doch er war sehr weit gewandert und der Schmutz hing an seiner Rüstung. Er stapfte gleich zu seinem alten Zimmer, das er schon vor 30 Jahren bezogen hatte, als der Eine Ring vernichtet werden sollte.  
  
Dann kam Aragorn an: Er trug immer noch Andúril und auch seine alte Waldläuferkleidung, doch man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er jetzt ein König war und nicht mehr derjenige, der die Wälder alleine durchstreifte. Auch er schwang sich vom Pferd und führte es aus Elronds Blickfeld.  
  
Danach kam Gandalf an, immer noch der Alte. Er trug immer noch einen spitzen Hut und seine Magierkleidung, nur dass dies jetzt nicht mehr grau, sondern weiß war.  
  
Die vier Hobbits hatten sich „abgemeldet", Pippin und Merry hatten ausrichten lassen, dass sie zu alt für solch ein Unternehmen wären, Frodo und Sam wollten lieber im Auenland bleiben, anstatt sich auf den Weg nach Bruchtal zu machen.  
  
Als nächstes kam Saruman an: Ebenfalls ganz in Weiß wie Gandalf. Elrond fragte sich, ob er nicht einen Fehler machte, wenn er Saruman mit auf die Reise schickte. Schließlich war er es gewesen, der sie verraten hatte. Doch nach dem Überfall der Ents war Saruman zur Vernunft gekommen und hatte sich bei allen entschuldigt. Auch er verschwand aus dem Blickfeld von Elrond.  
  
Schließlich kam Legolas an: Er schien nicht ermüdet zu sein, obwohl er den ganzen Weg von Mirkwood bis nach Bruchtal gelaufen war. (wörtlich gemeint!) Er trug wie immer seine grüne Elbenkleidung und seinen Köcher, Bogen und sein Kurzschwert. Er wandte sich nicht zum Haus, sondern lief in Richtung Bach davon.  
  
Nachdem die ehemaligen Gefährten eingetroffen waren, kamen noch zwei Gestalten an: Beide trugen schwarze Mäntel, unter denen man weder das Gesicht noch die Kleidung erkennen konnte. Beide ritten schwarze riesenhafte Pferde, doch das eine Pferd war etwas kleiner als das Andere. Elrond vermutete einen Hengst und eine Stute. Doch was die Beiden hier zu suchen hatten, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Sie schienen nur zufällig zusammen angekommen zu sein, denn sie sprachen nicht miteinander. Elronds anfängliche Bedenken, dass es zwei der Nazghul sein konnten, verflüchtigten sich schnell, denn von ihnen ging zwar eine ungeheure Kraft aus, aber sie war nicht böse. Die eine Person schien stärker als die andere zu sein. Als sie abstiegen, erkannte Elrond an der geschmeidigen Bewegung der einen Person, dass er ein Elb sein musste. Doch die andere Person schien von menschlichem Blut zu sein, sie bewegte sich zwar sehr geschickt, doch haben Menschen eine unverwechselbare Art, sich zu bewegen. Elrond starrte die Beiden draußen an und überlegte, wer denn das sein könnte, aber er kam zu keiner vernünftigen Lösung. Die Beiden trugen kein Gepäck, und als sie die Pferde wegführten, erkannte Elrond, dass die Pferde sehr gut trainiert waren, denn sie bewegten sich sehr schnell und geschmeidig. Als jedoch ein Elb dem Einen die Zügel abnahm, ging der Hengst durch und riss den Elben mit sich. Der Besitzer sagte nichts, sondern nahm nur die Zügel wieder an sich, sah nach dem Elben, der aber nur ein paar Kratzer abbekommen hatte und ging voraus zum Stall.  
  
Elrond hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich über diese Neuankömmlinge zu wundern, denn es wurde zum Essen geläutet.  
  
Wie immer nahm Elrond den Platz am Kopf der Tafel ein, Gandalf und Aragorn saßen neben ihm. Die übrigen Gefährten saßen jeweils auf der rechten und linken Seite des Tisches. Die beiden vermummten Gestalten hatten immer noch nicht ihre Mäntel abgelegt, sie nahmen am untersten Ende des Tisches platz, einer rechts, der andere links.  
  
Elrond hatte aber keine Zeit mehr, sich zu wundern, wieso die Beiden sich nicht zwischen die Gefährten setzten, oder wenigstens ihre Mäntel ablegten, denn das reichhaltige Essen wurde aufgetragen. Es wurde viel geredet, vor allen Dingen rühmte sich Gimli damit, dass er jetzt als Herr von Moria unermesslichen Reichtum besäße, weil sein Volk das Mithril abbaute, das seit Urzeiten in den Minen vorkam. Gandalf stauchte ihn zusammen, dass er nicht so angeben solle, er sei zwar der Herr von Moria, doch er sei noch lange nicht reich, weil er Mithril abbaute.  
  
Legolas verhielt sich still, er redete kaum, und auch Boromir saß still an seinem Platz. Elrond betrachtete die Beiden lange, bis sein Blick zu den beiden Gestalten am Tischende weiterschweifte. Sie saßen immer noch still da, aßen kaum etwas, obwohl sie eine lange Reise hinter sich haben mussten. Sie beteiligten sich auch nicht an den Gesprächen der Anderen, und Elrond fragte sich zum zweiten Mal, wer sie denn sein könnten.  
  
Das Essen war zu Ende, und Elrond stand auf, um allen mitzuteilen, dass in einer Stunde eine Ratsversammlung stattfinden würde. Nachdem er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, waren die beiden Gestalten am Tischende plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Es war keine Tür gegangen, die Türwachen standen noch genauso wie vorher da, nur, dass sie auf die beiden leeren Plätze starrten.  
  
Elrond verließ das Zimmer mit eiligen Schritten, als er hinter sich die Stimme Gandalfs hörte: „Wohin denn so eilig?"  
  
„Ich will nachsehen, wo die beiden Krieger hin verschwunden sind, die am Tischende saßen."  
  
„Machst du dir etwa um sie Sorgen?"  
  
Elrond drehte sich zu Gandalf um. „Nein, das nicht. Aber ich will wissen, wer sie sind!"  
  
„Wie? Ich dachte, du hast sie eingeladen!"  
  
„Nein, ich habe sie nicht eingeladen, sie sind einfach hier aufgetaucht. Sie reden nicht, aber sie scheinen über unsere Absichten Bescheid zu wissen. Die Macht, die von ihnen ausgeht, ist überwältigend. Zuerst dachte ich, sie wären zwei der Nazghul, doch ihre Macht gleicht nicht der von Sauron."  
  
„An so was hab' ich auch schon gedacht. Aber ich kann mir keinen Reim darauf machen, woher sie wohl kommen, was sie hier wollen und, vor allem, wer sie sind!" Elrond drehte sich zum Fenster hin: „Auf deine Fragen weiß sogar ich nichts zu sagen. Wer sie sind, werden wir wohl bei der Versammlung erfahren, doch alles Weitere wird sich ergeben müssen."  
  
„Hmm..." Gandalf brummelte unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin, als plötzlich Saruman das Zimmer betrat.  
  
„Störe ich etwa bei einer wichtigen Versammlung?"  
  
„Was willst du hier?" Elronds Stimme wurde kalt und abweisend. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob es richtig war, dich hierher kommen zu lassen! Doch du hast es Gandalf zu verdanken, dass du hier sein darfst. Also, was ist dein Anliegen?"  
  
„Mein Anliegen? Euch zur Versammlung zu holen, die schon längst begonnen hat. Alle sind da, bis auf euch!" Damit drehte sich Saruman um und schritt einen Gang entlang. Elrond folgte ihm und hinter ihm kam Gandalf, der immer noch in sich hinein brummelte.  
  
Als sie ankamen, saßen die Anderen schon wartend auf ihren Stühlen, auch die beiden vermummten Gestalten. Alle standen auf, um Elrond zu begrüßen. Dieser bat sie aber sofort, wieder Platz zu nehmen. „Wie ihr ja alle wisst, wurde Sauron damals nicht vernichtet. Nur sein Ring der Macht, an den er seine Stärke gebunden hatte, wurde in den Feuern des Mount Doom zerstört. Jetzt rächt sich unsere Torheit, solange zu warten: Sauron hat sich einen zweiten Ring geschmiedet! (Tschuldigung, was besseres ist mir nicht eingefallen. Aber das ist ja auch ein Traum, und für meine Träume kann ich nichts! (Ähm, genau genommen doch, ich könnte diese Geschichte nicht schreiben....*lol*) zurück zur Geschichte) Dieser Ring wurde ihm von einem Ork, der sich immer in der Nähe von Mordor aufgehalten hatte, entwendet und er kam auf Umwegen nach Bruchtal. Ich kenne keinen, der diesem Ring widerstehen könnte, doch als Ringgemeinschaft könnte man es schaffen."  
  
„Meister Elrond, ihr kennt keinen, der dem Ring widerstehen könnte?! Wenn es ein Hobbit beim ersten Mal geschafft hat, dann wird es beim zweiten Mal ein Zwerg schaffen! Ich gehe nach Mordor!"  
  
„Du hast nicht die Macht, diesem Ring zu widerstehen!" Alle starrten erstaunt auf eine der beiden vermummten Gestalten, die sich zu Wort gemeldet hatte. „Der erste Ring war schwach, er besaß nicht Saurons volle Macht. Doch an diesen Ring ist die gesamte Macht von Sauron gebunden. Er besitzt einen viel stärkeren Willen als der erste Ring. Er kennt nur ein Ziel: Zu seinem Herrscher zurückzukehren. Doch er verwirklicht es mit allen Mitteln: Er macht sich selbst Elben untertan, um zu seinem Herrn zu gelangen. Und da dachest du, das ein simpler Zwerg, der nicht einmal einen Balrog vernichten kann, die Macht besitzt, nach Mordor zu spazieren und dort einfach mal den Ring vernichten kann. Tut mir leid, aber wenn das alles so einfach ginge, dann hätten wir in Mittelerde keine Probleme mehr!"  
  
Damit wollte sich die Gestalt wieder hinsetzen, als Gimli plötzlich aufsprang und brüllte: „Aber du hältst dich wohl für die Person, die das schafft, oder? Und glaube mir eines, namenloser Fremder: Wir Zwerge sind zäher und stärker als Menschen oder Elben, oder wasweißichwer. Und keiner beschimpft einen Zwerg! Du warst doch noch nie auf Abenteuern oder hast um dein Leben gekämpft! Du bist wahrscheinlich nur zu Hause gesessen und hast dich bedienen lassen, von deinen Eltern oder von deinen Dienern!"  
  
Die Gestalt wandte sich um und der Himmel verdunkelte sich. Gewitterwolken zogen herauf und Blitze zuckten vom Himmel. Einer schlug dicht neben Gimli ein und hinterließ eine Spalte in der Steinplatte.  
  
Wieder andere trafen den Hang über der Ratsversammlung und ein Hagel aus Steinen und Geröll prasselte herab.  
  
Dann fing die Gestalt mit donnernder Stimme zu reden an: „Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, welcher Macht du hier gegenüber stehst, Gimli Glòinssohn! Ich habe Abenteuer erlebt, von denen du nur träumen kannst! Ich habe vor deiner Zeit gekämpft und habe meine Mutter in einer Schlacht um die Freiheit Mittelerdes verloren. Und du willst mir erzählen, dass ich keine Ahnung von Schlachten hätte?" Die Gestalt wandte sich wieder um und setzte sich nun endgültig.  
  
Lange sagte niemand ein Wort. Dann fing Elrond an zu reden: „Nach diesem Auftritt finde ich, dass du uns allen eine Erklärung schuldig bist! Du sprichst selbst für mich in Rätseln! Wer sind also deine Eltern, von welchen Kämpfen redest du, und, vor allem: Wer bist du?"  
  
Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht. Dann, langsam, wie von eine Macht gezwungen, stand er auf. Blitzschnell fuhr seine Hand an die Kapuze und schon hatte die Gestalt sie zurückgeschlagen.  
  
Die gesamte Ratsversammlung durchfuhr ein Schreck. Alle starrten diese Person an, die vor ihrem Stuhl stand, majestätisch und erhaben wie ein König. Doch es war kein König, vielmehr eine Königin!  
  
Sie hatte ein schön geschnittenes Gesicht mit blonden Haaren und grünen Augen. An ihrem schlanken Hals war eine kleine Narbe zu sehen, die sie aber sofort wieder verdeckte. Dabei glitt ihr Umhang etwas zu Seite und man konnte eine feingefertigte Elbenrüstung erkennen, an deren Seite ein langes Schwert hing.  
  
Als sie sich von ihrem Schrecken erholt hatten, dass da eine Frau und kein Mann vor ihnen stand, fing die Frau auch schon zu reden an, diesmal mit einer höheren und, wie es schien, ihrer natürlichen Stimme: „Auf viele deiner Fragen, die ich dir ansehe, kann ich dir Antwort geben, Elrond, doch auf einige weiß selbst ich nicht die Antwort.  
  
Du hast mich nach meinen Eltern gefragt. Diese Frage kann ich dir natürlich beantworten, auch wenn es einige hier in dieser Runde sehr erstaunen wird." Sie trat ein paar Schritte auf Gandalf zu, der erstaunt zu ihr hochsah. „Erinnerst du dich noch an eine Elbin, die du dazu überredet hast, in den Krieg gegen Sauron zu ziehen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Es war am Anfang des zweiten Zeitalters, und du warst auf „Besuch" im Düsterwald, sofern man deine Aufenthalte überhaupt Besuch nennen kann. Und später sollte sich ein kleiner, wie soll ich es nennen, Unfall an dir rächen: Kurz bevor meine Mutter in den Krieg zog, gebar sie mich. Weil sie dich liebte und dir blind vertraute, zog sie los. Sie fiel in einer der ersten Schlachten. Und du, mein lieber Herr Vater, hast von mir gewusst! Nur hast du dich nie um mich gekümmert!"  
  
Sie machte ein Pause und sah Gandalf an. Dieser starrte sie zuerst verständnislos an, doch dann sprang er so heftig von seinem Stuhl auf, das dieser nach hinten kippte und den auf ihm Sitzenden mitnahm. Gandalf, der nun auf dem Boden lag, fing an zu stottern: „Aber...aber....aber...ich hatte doch keine Ahnung von dir! Woher sollte ich denn das wissen? Ich reiste ja schon kurz bevor das Heer auszog wieder ab!"  
  
Seine Tochter starrte ihn an. „Du wusstest doch als Zauberer sehr wohl, dass sie schwanger war, leugne das nicht!"  
  
„Nein, ich war viel zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt, als dass ich irgendwas merken konnte! Ich verließ den Düsterwald und zog weiter nach Isengard zu Saruman. Später erfuhr ich, dass ein Bote nach mir ausgeschickt worden war, der mich jedoch nie erreichte. Er starb in den Händen von einigen Orks, die sich bis zum Carhadras durchgeschlagen hatten. Er sollte mir wahrscheinlich die Nachricht von deiner Geburt überbringen."  
  
„Wenn es wahr ist, was du sagst, dann hattest du wirklich keine Ahnung von mir. Doch du warst dann noch so oft im Düsterwald, dass es dir hätte auffallen müssen, woher denn dieses Baby da auf einmal kam! Dank dir wurde ich später ausgesetzt, weil alle es für eine Schande hielten, dass ich kein richtiger Elb und kein richtiger Istari war. Ich wurde in das Zentrum des Düsterwaldes gebracht, wo ich von einigen Huorns gefunden wurde. Sie zogen mich auf und lehrten mich den Gebrauch von Bogen und Schwert. Ich verließ den Düsterwald und zog nach Rohan. Als ich hörte, dass dort ein Pferd getötet werden sollte, weil es zu aggressiv war, stahl ich es und durchbrach damit die Grenze nach Mordor. Ich wollte die gesamte Landkarte erkunden und stieß auch auf das Nurnenmeer. Doch auf dem Rückweg nach Gondor wurde ich von den Nazghul angegriffen und konnte ihnen mit knapper Not entkommen. Daher auch die Narbe an meinem Hals. Ich irrte ziellos in Mittelerde umher, bis ich auf Radagast traf. Er nahm mich mit und lehrte mich die Zauberkunst. Danach zog ich weiter nach Norden bis nach Forodwaith. Ich ritt über die Eisenberge und am Meer von Rhûn erreichte mich über Umwegen einer meiner Kundschafter wieder, der mir berichtete, dass du dich auf den Weg nach Imladris machen würdest, um an einer Konferenz teilzunehmen. Kurz vor Imladris traf ich auf Kylie, die hier neben mir sitzt und nach mir ihre Geschichte erzählen wird.  
  
Das war in Kurzfassung meine gesamte Lebensgeschichte. Ach ja, den Hengst, den ich Rohan gestohlen habe, besitze ich immer noch. Es ist dasselbe Tier, das Elrond am Morgen unserer Ankunft sah. Zuletzt sollt ihr noch meine Namen erfahren: Goun werde ich genannt, obwohl ich mir diesen Namen selbst gab und weder mein Vater noch meine Mutter darüber bestimmten. Doch nun ist Kylie an der Reihe!"  
  
Damit setzte sich Goun wieder auf ihren Platz und die andere Gestalt erhob sich. Sie hatte inzwischen auch schon ihre Kapuze zurückgeschlagen und man sah ein schlankes Gesicht mit roten Haaren und graublauen Augen. Sie trug keine Rüstung, doch an ihrer Hüfte hin ein langes Schwert.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit begann auch sie zu sprechen: „Mein Name wurde ja schon genannt, doch sehe ich in Elronds Gesicht, dass er meine Abstammung erfahren will."  
  
Sie trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Meinen Vater kann ich euch sagen: Er sitzt hier in dieser Ratsversammlung und war nicht unbedeutend für die Zerstörung des ersten Ringes. Saruman hatte damals ein Auge auf eine Menschenfrau geworfen und diese eine Nacht, die er mit ihr verbracht, sollte sich, genau wie bei Goun, rächen: Meine Mutter brachte mich zur Welt, doch sie starb, als Orks die Gegend um Minas Tirith überfielen. Als ich erwachsen geworden war, erzählte man mir die gesamte Geschichte meiner Abstammung und dem Tod meiner Mutter. Ich schwor, Rache an Mordor zu nehmen, und zog durch Mittelerde auf der Suche nach meinem Vater. Ich kam auch nach Rohan, wo der König über den Verlust des Pferdes, das Goun gestohlen hatte, nicht erfreut war, denn er befürchtete, dass ein Nazghul sich das Pferd genommen haben könnte. Ich stahl mir ebenfalls ein Pferd und ritt in Windeseile davon. Hätte ich gewusst, dass Saruman mein Vater war, wäre das alles viel leichter gewesen. Man hatte mir nur gesagt, dass mein Vater ein Istari war, doch wer, das wusste keiner so genau. Also traf auch ich auf Radagast, der mich unterrichtete, und zog quer durch Mittelerde. Ich geriet immer mehr nach Westen, bis ich schließlich das Meer erreichte. Ich zog von Forlindon nach Ras Morthil. Doch auf Umwegen gelangte ich schließlich auch wieder nach Minas Tirith. Dort erfuhr ich, dass Boromir, Sohn Denethors, des 26. Stadthalters von Gondor, schon auf dem Weg nach Imladris war und dass sich dort alle Krieger auf Wunsch Elronds versammelten. Ich ritt los, in der Hoffnung, dass ich dort etwas über meinen Vater in Erfahrung bringen könnte. Doch erst als ich hier angelangt war und in der Bibliothek einen Stammbaum von Sarumans Familie fand, wusste ich, dass er mein Vater war. Meine Mutter war sogar auch aufgeführt, und ich war, wenn auch ohne Namen, eingetragen.  
  
Das war also meine Geschichte in Kurzfassung. Das Pferd besitze ich ebenfalls noch, Elrond sah mich auf ihm ankommen."  
  
Damit setzte sich Kylie wieder hin, und lange Zeit sprach niemand ein Wort. Dann nahm Elrond das Wort und verkündete, dass die Versammlung auf den nächsten Tag verschoben sei, da es bereits spät nach Mitternacht war. Doch in dieser Nacht konnte keiner der Gefährten schlafen, zu groß waren die Fragen, die sie quälten. Selbst Elrond grübelte noch, wie diese Abenteuer wohl ausgehen würde. Als der Morgen graute, schliefen alle endlich erschöpft ein.  
  
„Gimli, wo warst du denn?? Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht, Elrond will die Ratsversammlung weiterführen. Und du sitzt seelenruhig hier auf der Terrasse und starrst ins Wasser!"  
  
Gimli drehte sich mit einem Seufzer zu Legolas um, der anscheinend sehr wütend war. „Lass' mich doch einmal in Ruhe die Natur betrachten!"  
  
„Das gesamte Schicksal Mittelerdes steht auf dem Spiel, und du willst allen Ernstes die NATUR BETRACHTEN?????"  
  
„Was hast du denn nur? Du bist seit gestern so gereizt, dass ich dich gar nicht wieder erkenne! Ich kann dir sogar genau den Zeitpunkt sagen: Seitdem sich Goun und Kylie vorgestellt haben, stimmt's??"  
  
„Naja, also, äh, hm...."  
  
„Red' nicht lang drumherum, die Versammlung ist erst in einer Stunde. Jetzt setz' dich her, und erzähl' mal, wieso du denn so aggressiv bist. Diese Charaktereigenschaft passt nämlich nicht zu einem Elben!"  
  
Legolas stand noch einen Moment unschlüssig herum, dann setzte er sich neben Gimli auf die Brüstung. „Woher weißt du denn schon wieder, dass die Versammlung erst in einer Stunde ist?"  
  
„Legolas, beantworte mir mal meine Frage: Seitdem sich die Beiden vorgestellt haben, stimmt's?"  
  
„ Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Ja, es ist wegen Goun! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"  
  
„Dachte ich mir irgendwie schon."  
  
„Wieso frägst du dann überhaupt?"  
  
„Weil ich mir nicht sicher war!! Aber wieso ausgerechnet wegen Goun? Du bist ein Elb, giltst als das schönste Wesen der Erde, könntest jede andere Elbin oder wasweißichwelcherRasse haben, und dann kommt einmal eine Halbistari daher, und du verlierst gleich den Kopf???"  
  
„Sie ist anders als die Elben, anders als die Menschen, Hobbits, oder sonst wer! (Na, errät jemand schon, auf was die Geschichte hinausläuft??? Nicht??? Na, dann lest weiter....) Sie rennt mir nicht kreischend hinterher, sie sitzt nicht zuhause herum und klebt an ihrem „Papi", sie kann kämpfen, sie kann zaubern, sie kann reiten, auch, da gibt es eine ganze Menge Gründe, wieso sie besser ist als alle anderen Rassen!"  
  
„Unser kleiner Legolas ist verli~iebt! Stimmt's oder hab' ich recht?"  
  
Mit einem Ruck sprang Legolas auf und starrte Gimli an. Dann drehte er sich weg: „Ach, halt doch deine Klappe!"  
  
„Ich hatte also doch Recht! Unser kleiner Elbenprinz...."  
  
„Du bist echt krank!"  
  
Schon war Legolas einige Meter von Gimli entfernt, als dieser ihm noch nachrief: „Und ich hatte doch Recht, das kannst du nicht bestreiten!"  
  
Doch Legolas hörte nichts mehr, er fing an, die Stufen zum Wasserfall hinunter zu laufen und hielt erst kurz vor dem Wasser an. Lange verharrte er dort und starrte in das kalte, klare Wasser. Er musste den Kopf wieder frei bekommen. Was hatte Gimli da gesagt? Was war nur mit ihm los? (Eigentlich wollte ich ja jetzt so was ähnliches schreiben wie „Sein Hormonhaushalt war vollkommen durcheinander", aber das passt irgendwie eher zu einem Biolehrer als wie zu mir, also muss ich mir doch was Besseres einfallen lassen...)  
  
Legolas wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, aber als er den Kopf hob, sah er, dass die Sonne schon ein ganzes Stück weitergewandert war, und er machte sich auf den Weg zur Ratsversammlung.  
  
Boromir ging es ähnlich wie Legolas. Nach dem Essen wanderte er ziellos durch die Gegend und starrte immer wieder auf den Wasserfall vor den Fenstern der Bibliothek, in die er durch Zufall geraten war. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, als ob ihm etwas eingefallen wäre. Er trat zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Dort, direkt unter ihm, befand sich Aragorns Zimmer, und augenscheinlich war er dort.  
  
Schnell verließ Boromir die Bibliothek und rannte fast zu Aragorns Zimmer. Außer Atem klopfte er an, und als die Tür endlich geöffnet, stand ein höchst erstaunter Aragorn im Zimmer.  
  
„Boromir! Was willst du denn hier und wieso bist du so außer Atem?"  
  
„Ich muss mit dir reden!" Und schon war Boromir ins Zimmer getreten und zum Fenster gegangen. Aragorn blieb bei der Tür stehen und betrachtete ihn lange. Nach einer Weile fing Boromir zu sprechen an:  
  
„Ich habe jetzt keine Ahnung, wie ich dir das sagen soll, aber...."  
  
„Also, jetzt mal langsam: Du rennst durch Elronds Haus, kommst außer Atem in mein Zimmer und weißt allen Ernstes nicht, wie du mir was sagen sollst???? Also, dass du dich in letzter Zeit merkwürdig verhältst, hab' ich zwar auch nicht kapiert, aber das geht ja noch, im Gegensatz zu der Vorstellung, die du hier gerade abziehst!"  
  
„Was?????? Ich verhalte mich merkwürdig??? Inwiefern?"  
  
„Naja, du redest nicht mehr so viel, ziehst dich in die Bibliothek zurück, was du sonst zwar auch getan hast, aber nie so oft, und du isst kaum mehr etwas. Und das alles, seitdem Kylie und Goun aufgetaucht sind."  
  
„Das Ganze hat ja auch mit Kylie zu tun!" Boromir wurde rot und starrte zu Boden. Dann wandte er sich zum Bett und setzte sich, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Aragorn kam langsam näher und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
„Also, was ist los? Wieso musst du mich unbedingt sprechen?"  
  
„Wie ich schon sagte, es hat mit Kylie zu tun. Ich bin noch nie einem Menschen wie ihr begegnet. Sie redet zwar sehr viel, seit sie sich zu erkennen gegeben hat, vor allen Dingen mit Goun, aber sie ist irgendwie auf ihre Art nicht zu redselig. Ich habe auch nicht den Eindruck, dass sie irgendwas ausplaudern würde, wenn man sie nicht darum bittet. Sie ist gebildet, kann zaubern und sie schreckt auch nicht vor einem Gefecht zurück. Aber ich habe doch selbst keine Ahnung, was mit mir los ist..."  
  
„Kriegst du etwa Herzrasen, wenn du sie siehst?"  
  
„Hör' auf, mich hier zu veralbern! Ich erwarte doch gar nicht von dir, dass du mir sagst, was mit mir los ist! Du sollst mir nur mal zuhören!"  
  
„Ich kann dir aber schon genau sagen, was mit dir los ist: Sie hat dir den Kopf verdreht! Unser Son of Gondor hat sich in eine Halbistari verliebt."  
  
„WAS??? Was redest du da für einen Unsinn??? Ich und mich verliebt? Stimmt doch gar nicht!"  
  
„Ach nein?? Glaubst du denn, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, welche Blicke du ihr heimlich zuwirfst?? Oder wie du von ihr sprichst?? Mein lieber Boromir, du bist verliebt, und das kannst du nicht bestreiten!"  
  
„Und wieso sollte ich das nicht bestreiten können???"  
  
„Weil es nun mal eine Tatsache ist! Sie hat dir den Kopf verdreht und du willst es dir nur nicht eingestehen, weil du erstens zu stolz bist und zweitens eine Sturkopf bist."  
  
„WAS??!!! Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!"  
  
„Nicht gleich aufregen! Das war nur die Wahrheit, und irgendwer musste sie dir ja mal sagen."  
  
„Aber das hättest du mir nicht so unverblümt sagen müssen....", murmelte Boromir und sah Aragorn an. „So, aber wenn du schon so schlau bist, dann sag' mir doch mal, was ich jetzt machen soll!"  
  
„Tja, da habe ich leider auch keine Ahnung. Du kannst ihr ja einen Brief schreiben."  
  
„Nein danke, wenn dann sag' ich ihr das schon ins Gesicht!"  
  
„Gute Idee! Das wäre noch die beste Lösung, vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass du dich traust!"  
  
„Blöde Voraussetzung! Ich bin der Sohn des 26. Stadthalters von Gondor, und du sagst mir ins Gesicht, dass ich mich nicht trauen würde?!"  
  
„Okay, ich nehme das zurück! Aber mehr kann ich für dich auch nicht tun."  
  
Boromir stand vom Bett auf. „Du hast schon genug getan, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast."  
  
Damit verließ er das Zimmer und Aragorn überlegte noch lange, was er denn mit seinem letzten Satz gemeint haben könnte.  
  
Obwohl noch mindestens eine Stunde Zeit war, bis die Ratsversammlung begann, begab sich Boromir dorthin. Er brauchte Zeit, um zu überlegen, und zwar in aller Stille, ohne von jemandem gestört zu werden. Er setzte sich in seinen Stuhl und starrte auf die Mitte des Platzes, wo vor dreißig Jahren der Ring gelegen hatte. Vielleicht hatte Aragorn doch Recht. Oder aber auch nicht. Ach, er wusste doch auch nicht, was er tun sollte!  
  
„Pennst du etwa?" Boromir schreckte hoch und starrte in das Gesicht von Legolas.  
  
„Wie spät ist es denn?"  
  
„Die Versammlung beginnt gleich. Sei froh, dass ich dich noch rechtzeitig geweckt habe. Wenn die Anderen dich so gesehen hätten, dann wärst du zum Gespött der gesamten Elben geworden."  
  
„Soll ich mich bei dir etwa noch dafür bedanken? Du hättest mir ja auch gleich einen Kübel Eiswasser über den Kopf schütten können!"  
  
„Halt deine Klappe, die Anderen kommen!"  
  
Legolas setzte sich auf seinen Platz und kurz darauf kamen Gandalf, Saruman, Goun, Kylie, Gimli, der Legolas einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf, Aragorn und zuletzt Elrond selbst an.  
  
Ohne lange Vorreden kam Elrond sofort zum Thema: „Nachdem sich ja jetzt wohl alle erholt haben, können wir ja unsere Unterhaltung fortführen. Wie ich schon erwähnt habe, muss dieser zweite Ring zerstört werden. Nein, Gimli, das machst du nicht alleine, da muss ich Goun Recht geben. Du bist viel zu schwach dazu."  
  
„Ich hör' wohl nicht recht!!! Ein Zwerg und zu schwach für so ein Abenteuer???!!!!! Ich werde euch gleich zeigen, was ein Zwerg alles kann!!" Gimli stürzte auf Elrond los, doch dieser wich aus, und Gimli landete auf der Nase. Er rappelte sich hoch und drehte sich wutentbrannt zu Elrond um, doch dieser beschwichtigte ihn:  
  
„Gimli Glòinssohn, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ein Zwerg zu schwach wäre. Aber wenn dir etwas zustoßen sollte, oder du der Macht des Ringes verfallen solltest, was alles möglich ist, da der Ring sich schon ganz andere Leute untertan gemacht hat, dann würdest du ihn bei Sauron persönlich abliefern und mit deinem Leben dafür bezahlen."  
  
„Na gut, aber wenn du mir jetzt weismachen willst, Meister Elrond, dass diese beiden Halbistari mächtig genug wären, den Ring zu tragen, dann..."  
  
„Nein Gimli, das will ich dir nicht weismachen. Wenn einer aus dieser Runde den Ring trägt, dann nur Aragorn. Vorrausgesetzt, dass er es will. Wenn nicht...."  
  
Langsam stand Aragorn auf: „Du musst deinen Satz nicht zu Ende führen! Wir alle wissen, was uns dann blüht. Also werde ich mich auf die schwere Reise machen, um den Ring zu vernichten. Doch nicht alleine, wer von euch kommt also mit mir?"  
  
„Einen Zwerg kann man immer brauchen, also komme ich mit dir mit!" Gimli stand schon neben Aragorn, als sich auch Gandalf und Saruman gleichzeitig erhoben:  
  
„Wir kommen ebenfalls mit. Wer weiß, was euch sonst noch alles widerfährt!"  
  
„Also, wenn ihr schon mitgeht, dann braucht man ja glatt zwei Kindermädchen, um auf euch aufzupassen, dass ihr keinen Unsinn macht! Also werden wir notgedrungen auch mitlaufen müssen!" Goun und Kylie erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen und gingen zu Aragorn.  
  
„Wenn du gehst, dann geh' ich auch mit!" Boromir und Legolas starrten sich eine Weile lang an, dann wurden sie beide rot. Was war nur in sie gefahren, dass sie so etwas gesagt hatten? Goun und Kylie sahen die Beiden erstaunt an, die unter ihren Blicken beschämend auf den Boden blickten.  
  
„Sucht ihr euch jetzt etwa besonders schöne Steine heraus, die zu eueren Füßen liegen?" Kylie trat zu Boromir und hob seinen Kopf, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Boromir durchfuhr dieser Blick wie ein Blitz: Ihm wurde heiß und kalt, er konnte die Augen nicht mehr von Kylie lassen. Schließlich riss er sich doch los und ging zu Aragorn.  
  
„Legolas, auch wenn du den Boden absuchst, dann wirst du nichts finden, und das weißt du auch! Also, was suchst du denn?" Goun schlenderte zu Legolas hin und sah ihm von unten in die Augen. Legolas starrte sie eine Weile lang an, bis ihm bewusst wurde, was er da tat und die Röte in seinem Gesicht vertiefte sich. Er wandte den Kopf ab, und ging mit gesenktem Kopf zu dem Rest der Ringgemeinschaft. Goun folgte ihm in einigem Abstand.  
  
„Dann hätten wir ja eine Ringgemeinschaft! Sie besteht zwar nur aus 8 Personen, aber das müsste eigentlich auch genügen! Euch bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, die Späher Mordors werde bald hier sein! Brecht so schnell als möglich auf, dann habt ihr eine Chance, ihnen zu entgehen. Aragorn kommt mit mir, ihr Anderen könnt inzwischen die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Reise treffen! Mithrandir, so wie ich dich kenne, hast du inzwischen schon die Reiseroute heraus gesucht. Dann muss man sich ja darum keine Sorgen mehr machen. Ich werde euch Pferde mitgeben, dann kommt ihr schneller voran." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Elrond mit Aragorn die Anderen, und diese fingen auch bald an, Proviant einzupacken, Rüstungen zu suchen, ihre Pferde zu satteln, wobei Gimli kräftig fluchte, weil er nicht reiten konnte, und er prophezeite, dass es ihn nach den ersten Metern auf die Nase schmeißen würde. Also beschlossen die Andren, worüber sich Gimli sehr freute, Aragorn zu fragen, ob er Gimli nicht mit auf sein Pferd nehmen könne. (Ja, ich weiß schon, eigentlich reitet Gimli ja bei Legolas mit, aber man wird doch wohl mal abwechseln dürfen, oder nicht?!)  
  
Gimlis Pferd wurde statt dessen als Lastentier verwendet, und als sie alle bereit standen, erschien auch Aragorn wieder. Man eröffnete ihm, dass er Gimli mit auf sein Pferd nehmen solle, und er willigte ein. Als die Gemeinschaft schließlich bereitstand und aufgesessen hatte, betrachtet sie Elrond noch ein letztes Mal und entließ sie dann im Galopp auf die Reise. 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Mir gehört kein Chara aus LOTR, ich hab' sie mir kurz von Tolkien geborgt, wenn sie mir gehören würden, dann würde ich aus ihnen meinen Harem zusammenstellen.  
  
Note: Nur als kleine allgemeine Information: Diese Geschichte habe ich mir zwar ausgedacht, aber eigentlich nicht bewusst. Das, was ihr hier lest, ist ein Traum, den ich irgendwann einmal geträumt habe, also nicht wundern, wenn die Geschichte ein bisschen konfus ist!  
  
  
  
Aragorn und Gimli führten den Zug an. Dahinter kamen Gandalf und Saruman, dann Goun und Kylie und zum Schluss Boromir und Legolas. Sie ritten schnell, denn sie wollten noch vor Einbruch der Nacht soweit wie möglich von Bruchtal entfernt sein. Sie ritten am Rand des Nebelgebirges, wo sich auch viele kleine Berge befanden, die sie als Deckung benutzten könnten, falls sich irgendwo Späher zeigen sollten. Plötzlich hielt Aragorn an, und bedeutete ihnen, zu warten. Er sprang von seinem Pferd und ging in die Hocke. Dann stocherte er mit einem herumliegenden Zweig in die Erde, richtete sich auf und spähte nach Süden.  
  
„Hier haben erst vor einem Tag noch Orks gelagert. Aber dem hier nach zu schließen, sind sie Hals über Kopf nach Süden aufgebrochen, in Richtung Isengard. Aber was sie zu diesem überstürzten Aufbruch veranlasst hat, dass kann ich euch nicht sagen."  
  
„Woher weißt du denn, dass sie Hals über Kopf aufgebrochen sind?", rief Gimli vom Pferd herunter, auf dem er sich krampfhaft festhielt.  
  
„Na, dann sieh' dich doch mal hier um, mein Freund Gimli! Es liegen genügend Orkrüstungen und anderes nützliches Zeug herum, um eine ganze Armee auszustatten."  
  
Gimli drehte den Kopf und tatsächlich lagen Hunderte von Rüstungen im Gras. Auch gezackte Orkklingen und Schild waren auf einem Haufen gestapelt.  
  
„Entweder waren die auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal, oder sie haben etwas gesucht." Gandalf ritt neben Aragorn, der immer noch am Boden stand. „Wir sollten schleunigst machen, dass wir hier wegkommen! Falls sie zurückkommen, haben wir schlechte Karten!"  
  
„WAS?? Ihr habt einen Zwerg dabei, vergesst das nicht! Ich kämpfe so tapfer wie eine ganze Armee von denen!"  
  
„Ach du große Schande, Gimli kriegt wieder seinen Ich-bin-der-Größte- Tapferste-Stärkste-aller-Leute-den-ihr-jemals-gesehen-habt-Anfall! Kann ihn nicht jemand davon abhalten?" Legolas seufzte und drehte sich um.  
  
Doch Gimli war das so gar nicht recht: „WAS für einen Anfall krieg' ich? Ich werde dir gleich zeigen, wer hier der Stärkere von uns beiden ist!" Er wollte schon seine Axt ziehen, doch er hatte vergessen, dass er auf einem Pferd saß. Als er seinen Halt für eine Sekunde losgelassen hatte, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und stürzte auf den Boden.  
  
„Zwerg im Schlamm! Macht sich wirklich gut! Vielleicht hilft dir die Schlammpackung mal, dass du schöner wirst! Und jetzt hör' auf mit den Kindereien, wir müssen weiter!" Goun wendete ihr Pferd und noch bevor Gimli seinem Ärger Luft machen konnte, war sie schon an ihm vorbeigeritten. Aragorn fing sein Pferd wieder ein, und Gimli setzte sich grummelnd wieder vor Aragorn.  
  
Goun war schon ein ganzes Stück weit voraus, doch sie hielt überraschend an. Kylie galoppierte das Stück zu ihr hin und sah mit Entsetzen, wovor Goun angehalten hatte: Vor ihnen stand ein Grabhügel, aus dem 20 Speere ragten. Auf einem Haufen lagen daneben ungefähr 40 Orks, die anscheinend angezündet werden sollten, doch die Reiter aus Rohan waren nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Sie lagen mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Gras, und als Goun abstieg und einen umdrehte, starrte ihr ein vor Angst verzerrtes Gesicht entgegen. Sie seufzte und ließ den Reiter wieder los.  
  
Selbst vor den Pferden hatten die Orks keinen Halt gemacht und allen ihre gezackten Klingen durch den Hals gebohrt.  
  
Kylie sprang ebenfalls vom Pferd und betrachtete das Massaker, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren. Dann, wie auf ein Kommando, begannen Goun und Kylie die Leichen der Reiter aus Rohan und ihrer Pferde zusammenzusammeln und sie mit Erde zu überhäufen.  
  
Als sie fertig waren, zündeten sie noch die Orkleichen an, und vollendeten somit das angefangene Werk der Reiter. Dann schwangen sich die Beiden wieder in ihre Sättel, und ritten langsam weiter.  
  
Die Anderen, die erst jetzt ankamen, da sie noch diverse Bäche zu überqueren hatten, über die Goun und Kylie einfach darüber gesprungen waren, sahen nur noch einen brennenden Haufen Orks, und daneben zwei Grabhügel, aus deren Flanken Speeren herausstanden, 30 insgesamt.  
  
Sie wagten nicht, Goun und Kylie zu fragen, was sie gesehen hatten, denn in ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich unbändige Wut wider, und keiner der Gefährten hatte auch nur den geringsten Zweifel, dass die Beiden mit Orks, die ihnen zufällig über den Weg laufen sollten, kurzen Prozess machen würden. So ritten sie schweigen nach Süden, während das rote Licht der untergehenden Sonne ihre Gesichter rot aufleuchten ließ.  
  
Als sie endlich Halt machten, war es schon weit nach Mitternacht. Sie standen kurz vor dem Glanduin und Gandalf und Saruman waren zufrieden mit sich und ihnen.  
  
Sie schlugen ihr Nachtlager in einem Steinkreis auf, der genügend Schutz bot, falls sich Späher blicken lassen sollten.  
  
Gimli wurde, wenn auch unter dem Protest, dass ein Zwerg nicht zu so niederen Arbeiten da sei, zum Holzsammeln eingeteilt und Goun und Kylie kümmerten sich freiwillig um die Pferde. Gandalf, Saruman und Aragorn berieten über die weitere Reiseroute und Legolas und Boromir sollten das Essen zubereiten. Elrond hatte sie mit reichlich Essen ausgestattet, und sie mussten nicht befürchten, während der Fahrt zu verhungern.  
  
Als Goun und Kylie wieder zum Lagerplatz zurück kehrten, brannte dort schon ein Feuer und das Essen war auch schon zubereitet. (Ja, wer hätte gedacht, dass Boromir und Legolas kochen könnten??! Die Beiden entwickeln sich ja noch zu richtigen Hausmännern! *g*)  
  
Nachdem sie ausgiebigst gespeist hatten, hatte auch Gimli seinen Zorn vergessen und sich bei Legolas entschuldigt.  
  
Boromir und Legolas waren ungewöhnlich still, und starrten die meiste Zeit ins Feuer. Goun und Kylie unterhielten sich leise über die Reiter von Rohan und wieso sie so weit nach Norden vorgedrungen waren. Aber sie kamen auch zu keinem richtigen Ergebnis und ließen ihre Überlegungen sein.  
  
Als Gandalf und Saruman sich Schlafen gelegt hatten, kippte auch Gimli vorüber und fing lauthals an zu Schnarchen. Aragorn deckte ihn zu und legte sich in einiger Entfernung auf den Boden.  
  
Auch Goun und Kylie suchten sich einen Schlafplatz unter einem Felsen, und zogen sich ihre Kapuzen über den Kopf.  
  
Legolas und Boromir saßen noch eine Weile am Feuer, bis Legolas schließlich aufstand und in Richtung Bach davonging. Boromir saß noch eine Weile unschlüssig am Feuer, bis er dann schließlich die Flammen auslöschte und sich zu Kylie auf den Boden legte. Kurz darauf herrschte eine tiefe Stille und nicht einmal ein Nazghul hätte die Gefährten auf dem Boden aufspüren können.  
  
Ein schriller Schrei ließ Goun vom Boden hochfahren. Was um alles in der Welt war das für ein markerschütternder Schrei?? Er hörte sich an, als wie wenn ein Mensch bei lebendigem Leib geschlachtet würde. (mactare ist das schöne lateinische Wort dafür...) Sie sah hinter sich, wo auch Kylie wach geworden war.  
  
„Was zum Teufel ist das?"  
  
„Woher soll ich denn das wissen??"  
  
„Du bist schließlich vor mir aufgewacht."  
  
„Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich alles weiß! Man sieht nichts, der ganze Himmel ist tiefschwarz."  
  
„Was denkst du denn dann, dass es sein könnte?"  
  
Goun erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, der ihr kam, als Kylie ihr diese Frage stellte. „Es könnte ein Nazghul sein."  
  
„Was sagst du da? Ich dachte, die wären in Mordor beschäftigt!"  
  
„Naja, sie sind zwar Angestellte von Sauron, aber deshalb werden sie doch wohl noch das Recht auf Ferien haben! Oder willst du die Grundrechte der Menschen unterbinden? Ähm, mist, geht ja nicht, dass sind ja gar keine Menschen!"  
  
„Du weißt genau, wie ich das meine!"  
  
„Ja, verdammt! Sauron wird von unserem Vorhaben erfahren haben und seine Diener auf den Weg geschickt haben, damit sie uns plätten! Oder sie suchen einfach nur nach ihren Orks oder nach noch mehr Reitern aus Rohan!"  
  
„Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, dass sie nach Orks suchen könnten?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung, aber nach ihrem überstürzten Aufbruch in Richtung Isengard kann ich mir vorstellen, dass Sauron sie da nicht unbedingt haben wollte."  
  
„Hä? Deine Gedanken musst du mir näher darlegen! Ich kapier' langsam gar nichts mehr!"  
  
„Naja, wenn sie von Sauron geschickt wurden, wie ihre Abzeichen an den Helmen beweisen, wieso sind sie dann so überstürzt losgelaufen?? Sie hätten doch auch ganz gemütlich Auszug aus Ägypten spielen können, aber das haben sie nicht getan. Warum also nicht? Ganz einfach! Es gab eine Spur im Gras, die euch allen entgangen ist: Ein Fußabdruck, der tiefer war. Es war also ein sehr großer schwerer Ork, der da angekommen ist. Aber es war nicht nur einer, es waren 10.  
  
Saruman ist darüber geritten, deshalb konnte ich Aragorn nicht mehr nach seiner Meinung fragen. Aber die Spuren sahen aus, wie die eines Uruk-hai. Und die Orks würden doch den Uruk-hai aufs Wort gehorchen."  
  
„Was ist dann also deiner Meinung nach passiert?"  
  
„Es haben ein paar von Sarumans Uruk-hai überlebt und sich selbstständig gemacht. Nachdem Saruman aus Isengard abgezogen ist, haben sie sich wieder dort nieder gelassen. Und jetzt brauchen sie aber mehr Orks, um neue Uruk- hai zu erschaffen. Und da kommt doch eine Armee von Sauron gerade recht, oder etwa nicht? Man brüllt ein bisschen herum, dann werden sie kleinlaut und rennen hinter den Uruk-hai nach. So einfach ist das!"  
  
„Aber wieso brauchen sie denn auf einmal neue Uruk-hai?"  
  
„Um sich Sauron zu rächen??? Erinnerst du dich noch an die Geschichte des ersten Ringes? Merry und Pippin wurden von Uruk-hai und normalen Orks verschleppt. Es brach ein Streit zwischen ihnen aus, und der Führer der Orks schnappte sich die beiden Halblinge, um mit ihnen abzuhauen. Es wurde von einem Reiter getötet, und Merry und Pippin entkamen in den Fanghornwald, wo sie auf Baumbart trafen.  
  
Es heißt zwar in den alten Überlieferungen, dass kein einziger Ork oder Uruk-hai entkam, aber wer weiß, ob das wirklich so stimmt? Nehmen wir einmal an, dass einer vom Lager weggeschickt wurde, um Holz zu holen. Er kommt zurück und findet nur noch die verkohlten Reste seiner Artgenossen. Er entdeckt auch, dass der Orkanführer nicht dabei ist, und die Gefangenen sind weg.  
  
Auf die Idee, ein Stück höher zu suchen, kommt er natürlich nicht. Er denkt, dass Saurons Ork mit den Gefangen über alle Berge ist, und schwört Rache. Er baut sich erneut ein Heer aus Uruk-hai auf und als die ihm ausgehen, besorgt er sich neue Orks.  
  
Jetzt hat er dann genug, um Sauron zu attackieren. Es ist natürlich ein hirnrissiges Unterfangen, weil man als Lebewesen mit Verstand auch gerade noch so weit rechnen kann, das das nicht klappen kann. Aber bei den Uruk- hai sind die Muskeln ja auf Kosten des Verstandes gewachsen, also...."  
  
Erneut durchbrach ein markerschütternder Schrei die Stille. Goun hob den Kopf und lauschte. Auch Kylie bemühte sich, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen, doch sie konnte nichts sehen.  
  
Flügelschlagen war zu hören, das sich leise näherte. Ruckartig fuhr Goun herum und erkannte einen ihrer Kundschafter, einen kleinen Adler, der es sich auf einem Felsen in der Nähe bequem gemacht hatte. Sie hob ihn auf ihre Hand, flüsterte ihm ein Worte in Elbisch zu und der Adler erhob sich in die Lüfte.  
  
Ein letzter langgezogener Schrei erschütterte sie, doch dann entfernte es sich. Goun stand auf und hob ihren Kopf, um ihren Adler zu sehen. Der flog langsam auf Goun zu, und setzte sich auf ihre Schulter.  
  
Goun redete leise mit ihm, und kurz darauf flog er davon.  
  
„Wie ich es mir schon gedacht habe: ein Nazghul. Sie sind also aus Mordor gekommen. Sauron muss ja irgendetwas befürchten, wenn er schon seine geflügelten Boten ausschickt. Von unserer Reise wird er hoffentlich noch nichts bemerkt haben, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht."  
  
„Kann mir das jetzt mal jemand erklären? Ich dachte, die Nazghul wären tot!" Legolas trat aus einem Gebüsch in der Nähe und kam zu Goun und Kylie. Auch Boromir, der ebenfalls wach geworden war, kam hinzu.  
  
„Das erkläre ich euch bei Tag! Die Anderen schlafen noch, also lasst sie in Ruhe! Und sonst muss ich alles fünfmal erzählen. Solange könnt ihr euch doch noch gedulden, oder?"  
  
„Naja, wenn es denn sein muss..."  
  
Goun und Kylie legten sich wieder zum Schlafen, doch Boromir führte noch ein kleines Gespräch mit Legolas:  
  
„Wieso bist du eigentlich am Bach gewesen?"  
  
„Wieso wohl! Ich bin ja nicht so ein dahergelaufener Penner wie du! Ein Bad würde dir auch mal gut tun!"  
  
„Pass' auf was du sagst! Und außerdem, wie viel Zeit verbringst du eigentlich täglich mit Körperpflege?"  
  
„Deshalb sind wir ja auch unsterblich!"  
  
„Ach, du meinst, weil ihr sonst nichts besseres zu tun habt oder nichts besseres könnt, müsst ihr euch täglich fünfmal waschen, oder?"  
  
„Ach, halt' deine Klappe und leg' dich hin! Wenn du morgen vom Pferd fällst, dann heb' ich dich nicht auf, merk' dir das!" Legolas drehte sich um, und ging zu einem kleinen Felsen. Boromir stand noch eine Weile lang da und überlegte, ob er sich auf den Elb stürzen sollte, doch er entschied sich, dass Schlafen besser wäre als alles anderen und kehrte zu seinem Schlafplatz zurück. 


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: Mir gehört kein Chara aus LOTR, ich hab' sie mir kurz von Tolkien geborgt, wenn sie mir gehören würden, dann würde ich aus ihnen meinen Harem zusammenstellen.  
  
Note: Nur als kleine allgemeine Information: Diese Geschichte habe ich mir zwar ausgedacht, aber eigentlich nicht bewusst. Das, was ihr hier lest, ist ein Traum, den ich irgendwann einmal geträumt habe, also nicht wundern, wenn die Geschichte ein bisschen konfus ist!  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie schon sehr überstürzt geweckt. Aragorn scheuchte alle auf, und schon wenige Zeit später saßen sie ohne Frühstück, was vor allem Gimli sehr bedauerte, auf ihren Pferde und ritten weiter in Richtung Isengard. Obwohl alle von dem nächtlichen Vorfall geweckt worden waren, wurde nicht darüber geredet, das Thema wurde sorgsam vermieden.  
  
Schließlich durchbrach Gimli die Stille, die auf ihnen lastete:  
  
„Was konnte der Nazgûl gestern nur gewollt haben? Ich meine, er wusste doch gar nicht, dass wir da sind! Wieso also gerade wir?"  
  
Boromir und Kylie setzten gleichzeitig an, Gimli etwas zu erwidern, als Aragorn plötzlich anhielt.  
  
„Was hast du denn? Es ist doch noch keine Zeit für eine Pause!" Mit diesem Kommentar fing sich Boromir einen wütenden Blick von Goun ein, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich Gandalf ein:  
  
„Von Geographie hast du auch keine Ahnung, oder? (Okay, ich geb's zu, ich hab' von Erdkunde auch keine Ahnung, aber ich weiß wenigstens, wie Mittelerde aussieht...Dafür weiß ich nicht einmal die 15 Bundesländer *lol*) Wir sind am Glanduin, wenn du einmal nach vorne sehen würdest, würdest du ihn schon erkennen."  
  
Gandalf wendete sein Pferd und ritt ein Stück flussabwärts. Goun konnte sich ihren Kommentar nicht verkneifen:  
  
„Da hat man in Minas Tirith schon einmal so eine große Bibliothek, und dann weiß der Sohn des Stadthalters nicht einmal, dass wir jetzt an einem Fluss sind!"  
  
„Dafür kann ich wenigstens kämpfen!"  
  
„Was soll DAS denn heißen? Nur, weil ich eine Frau bin, kann ich nicht kämpfen, oder wie meinst du das?"  
  
Boromir murmelte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart und ritt hinter Gandalf her. Kylie warf Goun einen zweideutigen Blick zu und ritt hinter Boromir her. Aragorn folgte und zuletzt kamen Saruman, Goun und Legolas.  
  
Nach einer Weile kamen sie an eine seichte Stelle, die sich gut zum Überqueren eignete. Goun und Kylie ritten im vollen Galopp durch das Wasser und warteten auf die Anderen. Gandalf, Saruman, Boromir und Legolas kamen wohlbehalten an, doch als Aragorn mit Gimli über den Fluss reiten wollte, verlor Gimli das Gleichgewicht und stürzte kopfüber in die Fluten. Prustend tauchte er wieder auf. Der Anblick war so komisch, dass selbst Gandalf und Saruman lachen mussten. Gimli saß in der Mitte des Flusses und lief vor Wut rot an. Dann stürmte er aus dem Wasser und wollte auf Kylie losgehen, doch die wich zur Seite aus und Gimli landete einmal mehr im Matsch. Doch wieder einmal waren es die Zauberer, die ihn zur Vernunft brachten, und so musste sich Gimli wieder auf das Pferd von Aragorn setzen.  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er murrend auf dem Rücken des Pferdes, und jeder, der ihm zu nahe kam, wurde zusammengebrüllt.  
  
Zum Mittagessen wurde, sehr zum Bedauern von Gimli, nicht angehalten, sie ritten einfach weiter. Gimli machte einige vergebliche Versuche, die Anderen zum Halten zu bewegen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, er stieß nur auf taube Ohren. Als er es jedoch bei Saruman versuchte, bereute er seinen Maulerei zutiefst, denn Saruman wurde gerade noch von Gandalf zurück gehalten, bevor er einen Zauber über Gimli aussprechen konnte.  
  
Als der Tag sich dem Ende neigte, hielt Aragorn endlich an. Sie waren ungefähr noch 100 Meilen von den Furten des Isen entfernt, und Aragorn hoffte, sie noch am nächsten Tag zu erreichen.  
  
Als sie endlich hielten, fiel Gimli vom Pferd und blieb wie tot an der Stelle liegen. Aragorn warf ihm einen geringschätzenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.  
  
Als Gimli sich endlich wieder aufrappelte, fing er sofort wieder an, gegen das Reiten zu wettern:  
  
„Also, was ihr nur an Pferden findet! Die schaukeln, man wird seekrank davon und schnell ist man auch nicht. Zu Fuß wären wir viel schneller gewesen, aber ihr...."  
  
„Halt verdammt noch mal deine Klappe!"  
  
Gimli taumelte angesichts dieser Worte, die von Goun stammten. Auch die Anderen sahen sie erstaunt an.  
  
„Wenn wir dich nicht dabei hätten, dann wären wir schon längst bei Minas Tirith! Aber ein Zwerg, der immer nur meckert, ist das Tödlichste, was man sich für so eine Reise nur vorstellen kann! Und du kannst ja gerne zu Fuß laufen, aber hör verdammt noch mal auf zu jammern! Das ist ja schlimmer, als wie wenn man als Mann mit Haldir zusammen in einem Zelt schlafen muss!"  
  
Die Anderen fingen zu lachen an, dieser Vergleich war wirklich zu komisch. Doch sie waren erstaunt, dass Goun, die sonst nie viel geredet hatte, Gimli so niedermachen konnte.  
  
Gimli saß nach diesen Worten wieder im Gras, starrte Goun entgeistert an und fing an zu stammeln:  
  
„Aber...aber...aber ich...ich....dachte, dass so etwas eine Frau nie sagen würde!"  
  
„Was?! Das eine Frau etwas nie fluchen würde? Glaub' mir, wenn ich richtig sauer bin, dann bleibt es nicht bei Wortgefechten, verlass' dich drauf! Also reiz' mich nicht mehr!"  
  
Goun drehte sich um und verschwand mit ihrem Pferd in die Richtung einer nahegelegenen Flusses. Kylie stand etwas unschlüssig herum, doch dann rannte sie Goun nach. Boromir, der auch hinterher wollte, wurde jedoch von Legolas am Arm zurückgehalten, der den Kopf schüttelte:  
  
„Lass' sie!"  
  
Seufzend drehte sich Boromir um, und machte sich ans Holz sammeln. Doch er verlor immer wieder die Hälfte, er war mit seinen Gedanken nicht bei der Sache.  
  
Auch Legolas, der sich um die Pferde kümmerte, war unkonzentriert. Zum Glück sah ihn keiner, die Anderen hätten sich über ihn lustig gemacht, wie er alles fünfmal ausführen musste, weil er immer etwas vergessen hatte.  
  
Goun war inzwischen am Bach angelangt. Sie nahm ihrem Pferd die Trense ab und führte es zum Wasser. Da hörte sie eine Stimme von hinten:  
  
„Was sollte das denn jetzt schon wieder sein?"  
  
„Was meinst du denn, Kylie?! Ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, wie Gimli sich die ganze Zeit beschwert hat! Zwerge sind doch so toll in Sachen Kampf, dann soll er gefälligst auch was dafür tun! Entweder er hält seine Klappe, oder er kann gleich zu Fuß laufen!"  
  
Kylie runzelte nur die Stirn. Sie kannte ihre Freundin inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Goun leicht zu reizen war. Doch so hatte sie sie auch noch nie erlebt.  
  
Goun drehte ihr den Rücken zu, rief ihr Pferd leise beim Namen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Lager.  
  
Kylie stapfte still hinter ihr her und grübelte.  
  
Das Essen fiel nicht so wortkarg aus wie Goun nach ihrer Ansprache gedacht hatte. Doch schon bald zogen sich alle Gefährten vom Feuer zurück, der Tag war für sie doch wohl sehr anstrengend gewesen.  
  
Kylie hatte sich schon früh schlafen gelegt, und auch Boromir war verschwunden. Goun konnte sich schon denken, wo er steckte, er lag wahrscheinlich bei Kylie. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
  
Doch dann entschied sie sich ebenfalls, sich einen Schlafplatz zu suchen. Sie zog sich ein wenig vom Feuer zurück und legte sich auf den Boden. Sie dachte noch daran, dass sie sich gar nicht über eine Wache abgesprochen hatten, doch dann war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
Kylie dämmerte vor sich hin, als sie Boromirs schweren Tritt kommen hörte. Boromir stand zuerst noch unschlüssig herum, dann legte er sich neben sie und umarmte sie. Kylie wäre fast vom Boden aufgesprungen, doch Boromir hielt sie fest.  
  
Er murmelte noch so etwas wie „Bleib doch liegen" und dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Kylie konnte sein leises Schnarchen hören, und legte sich auch wieder zurück auf ihren Platz. Sie spürte Boromirs warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken und war auch bald darauf eingeschlafen.  
  
Goun konnte nicht schlafen. Sie stand schließlich auf und wanderte zu den Resten des Lagerfeuers. Dort saß Gimli immer noch, doch sein Kopf war ihm auf die Brust gesunken, und er atmete in regelmäßigen Abständen. Ab und zu fing er zu Schnarchen an, doch Goun kümmert das nicht.  
  
Sie ging langsam zum Bach hinunter und setzte sich ins Gras. Sie starrte lange auf die Wasseroberfläche, bis sie plötzlich leises Hufgetrappel hinter sich hörte. Erschrocken wandte sie sich um, doch es war nur ihr Pferd, das zu ihr kam.  
  
Es begrüßte sie, doch nach einigen Worten von Goun drehte es sich wieder um, und verschwand in Richtung Lager.  
  
Goun wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch plötzlich saß Legolas neben ihr. Auch er starrte auf das Wasser, das im Mondlicht wie tausend Diamanten funkelte. Leise fing er zu reden an:  
  
„Was sollte das denn heute mit Gimli? Sicher, er geht uns allen auf den Geist, doch das dann..."  
  
Goun gab keine Antwort, sie starrte nur auf das Wasser. Dann antwortete sie ihm:  
  
„Es ist etwas, dann keinen auch nur das Geringste zu kümmern hat. Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, dann bekommst du deine Antwort."  
  
Sie schwieg und Legolas wusste nicht, ob er etwas falsches gesagt hatte. Doch dann redete sie weiter:  
  
„Ich mag Zwerge nicht! Als ich einigermaßen erwachsen war, wanderte ich auch zu den Zwergen. Sie verhöhnten mich, sie glaubten mir nicht, dass ich meinen Vater suchen würde. Am Ende waren sie so grausam, dass sie mich gejagt haben."  
  
Sie redete nicht weiter. Legolas hatte schon verstanden, und er wollte auch nicht, dass sie ihm mehr sagte. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut.  
  
Goun schien das zu spüren, denn sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm:  
  
„Es ist nichts gegen Gimli, doch manchmal denke ich immer noch daran zurück. Keine Angst, ich will weder Gimli noch seinen Freunden die Schuld dafür geben. Ich werde mich morgen bei ihm entschuldigen."  
  
Vorsichtig stand Goun auf und ließ Legolas alleine dort sitzen, wo er war. Sie ging zum Lager zurück und legte sich zum Schlafen. Doch Legolas saß noch die ganze Nacht dort und überlegte. Er war sich selbst nicht im Klaren, was er von Gouns Geschichte halten sollte. Doch er entschied sich, den Mund zu halten und niemandem etwas darüber zu sagen. 


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: Mir gehört kein Chara aus LOTR, ich hab' sie mir kurz von Tolkien geborgt, wenn sie mir gehören würden, dann würde ich aus ihnen meinen Harem zusammenstellen.  
  
Note: Nur als kleine allgemeine Information: Diese Geschichte habe ich mir zwar ausgedacht, aber eigentlich nicht bewusst. Das, was ihr hier lest, ist ein Traum, den ich irgendwann einmal geträumt habe, also nicht wundern, wenn die Geschichte ein bisschen konfus ist!  
  
Am nächsten Tag brachen sie in aller Frühe auf. Boromir wich Kylies Blicken aus, er wollte nicht darüber reden, was in der vergangenen Nacht geschehen war. Auch Legolas redete kein Wort mit Goun, aber sie konnte erahnen, dass ihn ihre Geschichte beschäftigte.  
  
Er schielte auch teilweise zu Goun und Gimli, die sich an das Verladen des Gepäcks gemacht hatten, als wie wenn er aufpassen müsste, dass Goun Gimli nichts tat. Doch er schien mit keinem gesprochen zu haben, und Goun hoffte, dass das so bleiben würde.  
  
„Seid ihr dann endlich mal fertig?? Wir wollen heute noch an Isengard vorbei!"  
  
Gandalf saß schon wieder auf seinem Pferd und drängte zur Eile.  
  
Gimli baute sich breitbeinig vor Gandalf auf:  
  
„Dann pack' du doch beim nächsten Mal alles zusammen, wenn du meinst, dass du es besser kannst!"  
  
„Gimli, würdest du bitte mal einmal deine Klappe halten und lieber arbeiten????!!! Streiten kannst du dich auch noch, wenn wir reiten!"  
  
Diese Aussage kam von Goun, die immer noch mit Gepäck zusammenschnüren beschäftigt war.  
  
Doch schließlich saßen sie alle auf ihren Pferden und ritten in Richtung Isengard.  
  
Gimli maulte zwar immer noch, vor allem wurmte ihn, dass er mit Aragorn auf einem Pferd sitzen musste. Er wollte lieber bei Legolas sein, doch der hatte nur noch Augen für Goun. Er rannte ihr zwar nicht überall hin nach, und wich ihren Blicken auch nicht aus, doch das da mehr sein musste als Freundschaft, das spürte Gimli.  
  
Aber sein ganzes Maulen brachte Aragorn nur dazu, ihm den Mund zuzuhalten, und trotz Gimlis Protests ließ Aragorn ihn auch nicht mehr los.  
  
Nachdem sich Gimli nun überlegte, was er denn tun sollte, sah er nur die Möglichkeit, vom Pferd zu springen, und er wollte dann doch nicht die Strecke zu Fuß laufen. Irgendwann schlief er ein.  
  
Die Anderen kümmerten sich nicht um Gimli, alle schwiegen, sie fühlten die Präsenz von Saurons Macht. Aragorn war besonders schweigsam, er fühlte, wie der Ring ihn nach unten zog. Er hatte von Frodo schon so etwas gehört, aber er wollte es nie wahrhaben, dass es auch einem Menschen so gehen könnte.  
  
Gandalf bemerkte das sicher auch, doch er sagte nichts, sondern musterte Aragorn nur still von der Seite.  
  
Saruman war ebenfalls mit sich beschäftigt, er redete auch nichts.  
  
Auch Goun und Kylie waren schweigsam, sie redeten kein Wort miteinander, obwohl sie sonst immer um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben ein Gespräch angefangen hatten.  
  
Boromir und Legolas redeten erst gar nicht, sie hatten nur Augen für die beiden Halbistari, die vor ihnen ritten.  
  
So kam also ein schweigender Zug nach Isengard. Saruman stieß einen wehmütigen Seufzer aus:  
  
„Isengard war schön, majestätisch ragte es einst in den Nachthimmel. Keiner seiner Feinde konnte es je einnehmen, selbst Gandalf hätte nie fliehen können, hätte ich ihm das nicht erlaubt. Und nun liegt der Orthanc in Trümmern, Bäume überwuchern die schwarzen Mauerreste, die Ents haben sich hier niedergelassen. Nie mehr wird es eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Türmen, Isengard und Barad-Dûr geben! Es schmerzt mich, den einst so stolzen Turm in Trümmern zu sehen!"  
  
Saruman blickte auf den Schädel seines Pferdes, als Kylie neben ihn ritt, die die Worte ihres Vaters mitangehört hatte:  
  
„Du musst dich gar nicht beschweren! Du bist doch selbst schuld! Hättest du dich nicht Sauron zugewandt, würde der Orthanc und Isengard noch stehen, mit all seinen Bäumen, Mauern und seinen Wegen! Du wolltest in einem Anfall von Größenwahn Sauron jeden Gefallen tun, um ihn eines Tages vielleicht besiegen zu können. Und jetzt beschwerst du dich! Du hättest die Geschichte ändern können, wenn du gewollt hättest! Oft genug hat Gandalf etwas geahnt und dich darauf angesprochen, doch du hast ihn ignoriert! Also beschwer' dich nicht!"  
  
Das saß! Saruman starrte betreten auf den Boden, während Boromir und Legolas zu kichern anfingen. Kylie indes drückte ihre Fersen in die Flanke ihres Pferdes und stob davon.  
  
Goun überlegte sich eine Weile, ob sie bei den Anderen bleiben sollte, doch dann warf sie Boromir und Legolas einen wütenden Blick zu und galoppierte Kylie nach.  
  
Gandalf übernahm nun die Führung und erhöhte das Tempo, doch so schnell sahen sie Kylie und Goun nicht wieder, erst bei der Pforte von Rohan begegneten sie sich erneut, als die Nacht hereinbrach.  
  
Kylie und Goun saßen wartend auf ihren Pferden, doch Kylie würdigte Saruman keines Blickes.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Diskussion entschieden sie sich, noch ein Stück weiter zu reiten, mitten auf dem Feld wären sie leichte Beute für die Nazgûl.  
  
Als sie schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile Helms Klamm erreichten, stand der Mond schon hoch am Himmel.  
  
Sie stiegen von ihren Pferden, Gimli wurde sogar sanft heruntergehoben und auf den Boden gelegt, wo er ungerührt weiterschlief.  
  
Lagerfeuer wurde keines angezündet, dazu waren sie alles zu müde, Essen gab es nur ein spärliches, das zum größten Teil aus Lembas bestand.  
  
Goun stand als erste auf und legte sich unter einem großen Baum zum Schlafen. Kylie nahm neben ihr Platz, Boromir und Legolas hielten jedoch Abstand und suchten die Nähme zur Felswand.  
  
Aragorn blieb in seinen Mantel gehüllt an der Stelle sitzen, an der er saß und starrte auf den Boden. Gandalf und Saruman schliefen bei ihren Pferden.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Goun. Aragorn saß immer noch genauso da, wie er sich in der Nacht hingesetzt hatte. Langsam ging Goun zu ihm und setzte sich wortlos neben ihn.  
  
„Seine Macht wird stärker!"  
  
„Ja, ich weiß!"  
  
Aragorn warf Goun einen verwunderten Blick zu:  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Bilde dir selbst eine Meinung!"  
  
Damit wollte Goun aufstehen, doch Aragorn erwiderte leise, ohne sich umzudrehen:  
  
„Es hängt mit deiner Narbe am Hals zusammen, habe ich recht?"  
  
„Versuch', noch ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen! Wir brechen früh auf, und wahrscheinlich wieder ohne Frühstück, was Gimli wieder bedauern wird. Du wirst also deine ganze Kraft brauchen!"  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Goun in der Dunkelheit, und Aragorn zerbrach sich noch lange den Kopf über ihre Äußerung. 


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer: Mir gehört kein Chara aus LOTR, ich hab' sie mir kurz von Tolkien geborgt, wenn sie mir gehören würden, dann würde ich aus ihnen meinen Harem zusammenstellen.  
  
Note: Nur als kleine allgemeine Information: Diese Geschichte habe ich mir zwar ausgedacht, aber eigentlich nicht bewusst. Das, was ihr hier lest, ist ein Traum, den ich irgendwann einmal geträumt habe, also nicht wundern, wenn die Geschichte ein bisschen konfus ist!  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag brachen sie wirklich ohne Frühstück auf, und Gimli wurde wieder der Mund zugehalten. Aber nach einer Weile schwieg er sowieso trotzig, und war zu nichts mehr zu bewegen.  
  
So ritten sie also wieder stumm nebeneinander her, einzig durch einige Blick wurde die Stille unterbrochen, als sich Aragorn wieder zu Goun umdrehte, und dabei einen wütenden Blick von Legolas erntete.  
  
Als sie nach einer schier endlosen Weile endlich Minas Tirith erreichten, war es schon nach Mittag. Sie waren schnell geritten, doch sie hatten auch ihre Zeit gebraucht, um zur Hauptstadt Gondors zu kommen.  
  
Boromir versuchte sie zum Bleiben in Minas Tirith zu überreden, doch er stieß auf taube Ohren, und nicht einmal den Pferden wurde eine Pause gegönnt.  
  
Gandalf ritt ihnen voran zum Tor von Mordor, doch nicht einmal die Nazgûl ließen sich blicken. Alle hofften, schon eine günstigen und schnelle Route nach Mordor gefunden zu haben, doch dann mussten sie zu ihrem Erschrecken feststellen, dass ein riesiges Orkheer den Pass bewachte.  
  
Gimli hätte sie natürlich beinahe verraten, da er meinte, er müsste unbedingt vor den Feinden lautstark verkünden, dass er Hunger habe.  
  
Zum Glück zählen Orks nicht gerade zu den intelligentesten Tieren, und so glaubten sie an eine Sinnestäuschung.  
  
Leise zog sich die Gemeinschaft zurück und beriet über die weitere Route:  
  
„Ich bin dafür, dass wir umkehren!"  
  
„Klar, Gimli, das warst du ja immer! Aber bis du mit deinen kurzen Beinchen zu Hause bist, existiert das nicht mehr!"  
  
„Musst du immer so direkt sein, Goun?"  
  
„Haltet doch mal beide die Klappe! Wir könnten es über die alte Route von Frodo und Sam versuchen."  
  
„Und unsere Pferde? Die bleiben dann hier, oder was?"  
  
„Ich hätte da eine Idee!"  
  
„Red' schon, Kylie, ich will hier nur noch weg!"  
  
„Geduld, Boromir, es gibt einen Weg im Südwesten des Schattengebirges. Er ist mit Pferden zu bewältigen, nicht steil und nicht bewacht. Sauron hat diesen Weg immer außer Acht gelassen."  
  
Schnell war ein Urteil gefällt, und sie machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
Am Poros gönnten sie ihren Pferden eine Ruhepause, und machten selbst Rast.  
  
Gimli bekam sein Essen und er war wieder rundum zufrieden.  
  
Kylie erläuterte Goun den Weg näher, und Boromir und Legolas saßen interessiert daneben. Sie konzentrierten sich aber weniger auf das Gespräch als auf die beiden weiblichen Personen, die es führten.  
  
„Boromir, was meinst du denn dazu?"  
  
„Bitte?"  
  
„Boromir, ich rede schon seit einer ganzen Weile mit dir, und du hast mir nicht einmal eine Antwort gegeben!"  
  
„Tut mir leid, Kylie, was hast du gerade noch mal gesagt?"  
  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Wie oft soll ich es denn noch wiederholen?"  
  
Legolas fing an zu kichern, erreichte damit aber nur, dass Goun sauer wurde:  
  
„Du musst gar nicht lachen, du hast doch genauso wenig zugehört! Oder kannst du mir die letzten paar Sätze noch mal sagen?"  
  
„Ähm..."  
  
Legolas und Boromir wurden beide rot, und suchten sich einen äußerst interessanten Stein aus, der hinter Goun und Kylie lag.  
  
Goun bemerkte es und trat den Stein mit dem Fuß weg.  
  
„So, und jetzt redet gefälligst wie normale Menschen!"  
  
„Ähm, mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass Boromir und ich noch Holz sammeln müssen!"  
  
Und schon waren die Beiden weg, bevor Kylie ihnen noch ein Wir-haben-hier- schon-welches hinterher rufen konnte.  
  
Nach der Pause machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg, und die Pferde liefen mit neuer Energie.  
  
Nachdem sie den Poros überquert hatten, erreichten sie das verlassen Süd- Gondor. Es war ein verlassenes Land, hier und da mal ein Baum, aber die Vegetation war kaum vorhanden. Wasser gab es hier auch nicht, manchmal sah man die Ruinen einer verlassenen Stadt oder eines einfachen Hauses.  
  
Sie ritten so schnell sie konnten, und innerhalb von wenigen Stunden erreichten sie den von Kylie angegebenen Pass. 


	6. Part Six

Disclaimer: Mir gehört kein Chara aus LOTR, ich hab' sie mir kurz von Tolkien geborgt, wenn sie mir gehören würden, dann würde ich aus ihnen meinen Harem zusammenstellen.  
  
Note: Nur als kleine allgemeine Information: Diese Geschichte habe ich mir zwar ausgedacht, aber eigentlich nicht bewusst. Das, was ihr hier lest, ist ein Traum, den ich irgendwann einmal geträumt habe, also nicht wundern, wenn die Geschichte ein bisschen konfus ist!  
  
  
  
Aragorn ritt mit Gimli voraus in eine enge Schlucht. Gandalf und Saruman folgten ihm, dann kamen Goun und Kylie, und zuletzt Boromir und Legolas.  
  
Aragorn blickte immer wieder nach oben, so als hätte er Angst, dass dort oben ein Nazgûl stehen könnte und sich auf ihn stürzen könnte.  
  
Die Wände rückten immer enger zusammen, und es war schwierig für sie, mit den Pferden durch die Schlucht zu reiten. Auch die Tieren wurden nervös und tänzelten auf der Stelle.  
  
Die beiden Seiten der Schlucht waren so glatt, dass es für die in ihr Reitenden kein Entrinnen gegeben hätte, wenn ein Nazgûl einen Angriff gestartet hätte.  
  
Sie konnten nicht zurück, nur langsam schoben sie sich vorwärts.  
  
Plötzlich kamen sie an das Ende und vor ihnen öffnete sich ein Abgrund. Aragorns Pferd strauchelte und wenn Gandalf Aragorn nicht am Kragen gepackt hätte, wäre er mit Gimli in den Abgrund gefallen.  
  
Aragorn wollte ihm danken, doch Gandalf bedeutete ihm, ab jetzt nicht mehr zu reden. Die Anderen nickten, und Aragorn wandte sich vorsichtig nach links, wo ein schmaler aber nicht allzu steiler Pfad in die Ebene hinunterführte.  
  
Als sie unten angekommen waren, fing Gandalf an zu galoppieren, und die Anderen folgten. Sie wussten, wenn sie jetzt ein Nazgûl sehen würde, wäre sie geliefert.  
  
Doch zu ihrem Pech war das ganze Land ohne Vegetation oder Berge, sie waren also schutzlos ausgeliefert. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren sie froh über die Elbenmäntel, sie schützten sie ein wenig vor neugierigen Blicken aus der Luft.  
  
Der Zufluss zum Nurnenmeer war auch fast ausgetrocknet, als sie ihn erreichten. Vorsichtig ritten sie durch das trockene Flussbett, und setzten über den kleinen Flusslauf hinweg. Gandalf und Saruman drängten sie zur Eile, und so wurde den Pferden keine Pause gegönnt, sie wurde weiter über die staubige Ebene gehetzt.  
  
Ohne Schwierigkeiten verlief dieser letzte Streckenabschnitt, und sie erreichten unbehelligt den Schicksalsberg.  
  
Als sie dort ankamen, war es Nacht. Der Mond, der sie sonst immer begleitet hatte, war hier nicht zu sehen und nur ihr Gefühl sagte ihnen, dass hier tiefste Nacht sein musste.  
  
Ihre Pferde versteckten sie unter einem Felsvorsprung, und ließen Gimli, Saruman und Gandalf bei ihnen zurück. Diese drei hatte den Wunsch geäußert, nicht dabei zu sein, sie wollten lieber bei den Pferden Wache halten.  
  
Düster sahen sie in der Ferne Barad-Dûr aufragen, ein schwarzer Koloss, uneinnehmbar und Saurons Wohnsitz. Die Nazgûl waren immer noch nicht zu sehen, obwohl sich alle schon Sorgen machten, wo sie denn sein könnten.  
  
Normal wären sie schon längst aufgetaucht, doch nirgendwo konnten sie auch nur die geringste Spur von ihnen ausmachen.  
  
So begannen also Kylie, Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn und Goun den letzten Abschnitt dieser Reise. Der Aufstieg erwies sich als weniger schwierig als sie gedacht hatten. In Abständen war ein Weg zu erkennen, dem sie problemlos folgen konnten.  
  
Weit über ihnen ragte eine Höhle in den Berg hinein, und Goun und Legolas konnten dort oben noch stellenweise den Pfad erkennen, der anscheinend in die Höhle führte.  
  
Der Pfad wand sich langsam nach oben und sie merkten nicht, wie die Zeit verflog, bis sie endlich oben vor der Öffnung standen.  
  
Das heißt, eine Öffnung war es nicht. Es war gearbeitet wie eine gotische Tür, mit einem Spitzbogen und vielen kleinen Verzierungen. Doch an seinem höchsten Punkt endete der Bogen nicht in einer Spitz, sondern wandte sich wieder dem Erdboden zu und bildete so zwei schmale Türen, durch die ein Mensch gerade durchpasste.  
  
Vorsichtig durchschritten sie nun also diese Tür und fanden sich in völliger Finsternis wieder. Sie tasteten sich an den glatten Wänden voran, bis sie am Ende einen roten Lichtschein sahen. Sie gingen langsam darauf zu, doch wenn sie nach oben gesehen hätten, hätten sie wahrscheinlich zwei fahle Augen erkennen können.  
  
Am Ende dieses Lichtes traten sie auf einen schmalen Vorsprung und sahen hinab. Tief unter ihnen brodelte Lava, zeitweise konnte man die Bewegung in ihr erkennen. Plötzlich schoss hinter ihnen ein Rabe aus dem Tunnel, aus dem sie gekommen waren, streifte dicht über ihre Köpfe hinweg und verschwand in der Höhe.  
  
Aragorn bewegte sich vorsichtig auf die Brücke, die vor ihm lag und ging bis zu ihrem Ende. Er sah vorsichtig nach unten, und konnte die Lava kochen hören. Er holte den Ring hervor, den er an einer Kette trug, neben dem Anhängern, den Arwen ihm einst gegeben hatte.  
  
Als er ihn in der Hand hatte überlegte er, ob er ihn fallen lassen sollte, doch plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme:  
  
„Ash nazg durbatulûk,  
  
ash nazg gimbatul,  
  
ash nazg thrakatulûk  
  
agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."  
  
Leise, aber kontinuierlich wiederholte die Stimme diese Worte. Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf, um sie loszuwerden, doch sie blieb. Plötzlich sah er einen Schatten vor sich. Er sah auf, doch dort stand niemand. Dann hörte er eine neue Stimme, diesmal von der Felswand ihm gegenüber:  
  
„Gib' ihn mir! Mir nützt er mehr als dir. Du hast ihn mir zurückgebracht, zur Belohnung werde ich dich zum Oberbefehlshaber meiner Armee machen."  
  
Aragorn zuckte zusammen und sah auf. Zuerst konnte er nur etwas Schwarzes ausmachten, doch dann sah er deutlich den spitzen Helm, den schwarzen Umhang und die schwarze Rüstung. Sauron stand ihm gegenüber und hielt die Hand bittend ausgestreckt.  
  
Aragorn zögerte, doch dann streckte er ebenfalls die Hand aus.  
  
Von den Anderen hatte nur Goun diese Bewegung gesehen, und wollte nach vorne laufen, doch ein Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper und mit einem Schrei fiel sie zu Boden. Aragorn zog seine Hand zurück und drehte sich um.  
  
Goun kam wieder auf ihre Beine und torkelte vorwärts.  
  
Sauron redete indes wieder leise und betörend auf Aragorn ein, er solle ihm doch den Ring geben.  
  
Goun war inzwischen bei Aragorn angekommen und versuchte, ihn davon abzubringen, den Ring Sauron zu geben. Die Anderen wollte ihr zu Hilfe eilen, doch sie waren wie gelähmt von der Erscheinung Saurons und konnten sich nicht bewegen.  
  
„Aragorn, bitte! Tu das nicht!"  
  
Aragorn sah zweifelnd zu Goun hinüber, doch dann zischte Sauron:  
  
„Du!"  
  
Goun sah zu ihm auf und starrte ihn an. Sauron fing wieder an zu reden:  
  
„Du bist doch diejenige, die hier durch Mordor gereist ist und sich einen Kampf mit meinen Dienern geliefert hat! Du warst die, die meine Neun beinahe vernichtet hätte, obwohl du alleine warst und sie vollzählig!"  
  
Goun nickte nur, eine Schmerzwelle überrollte sie. Dann sprach Sauron weiter:  
  
„In deiner Wunde an deinem Hals steckt noch immer das Stück einer Morgulklinge. Deshalb bist du also halb durchsichtig und gleitest immer weiter in die Schattenwelt! Jetzt verstehe ich auch, wieso du zusammengebrochen bist. Meine Macht treibt die Klinge weiter voran. Und bald wirst auch du mein Diener sein!"  
  
Goun richtete sich wieder auf, wenn auch unter Schmerzen:  
  
„Glaubst du, dass ich schon so lange kämpfe, nur um jetzt hier zu sterben? Dafür habe ich nicht schon die ganze Zeit gegen deine Klinge widerstanden. Und dein Diener werde ich nie werden. Mag sein, dass ich halb zur Schattenwelt gehöre, doch ganz wirst du mich nie dorthin bringen!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten stürzte sie zu Aragorn, packte den Ring und fiel mit ihm in den Abgrund. Sauron stieß einen Schrei aus, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach unten.  
  
Aragorn und die Anderen stürzten nach vorne, doch sie sahen nur noch Sauron in die Lava fallen. Goun war nicht vorhanden.  
  
Der Berg begann zu bröckeln, und Felsbrocken stürzten auf sie herunter. Sie wollten schon kehrt machen, als sie aus dem Abgrund Gouns Stimme vernahmen:  
  
„Wollt ihr mich nicht mal raufholen?"  
  
Legolas und Boromir rannten an Kylie und Aragorn vorbei und sahen nach unten. Tatsächlich saß Goun auf einem Vorsprung nicht weit unter ihnen. Sie halfen ihr vorsichtig herauf, und schließlich rannten alle gemeinsam nach draußen.  
  
Doch Sauron erwischte bei seinem Fall den Ring zwar nicht mehr, doch er konnte sich kurz vor dem endgültigen Tod noch an einen Vorsprung klammern. Das einzige, was in die Lava fiel, war sein Mantel. Durch einen anderen Ausgang kroch er aus dem Schicksalsberg hinaus, rief sein Pferd und ritt zurück nach Barad-Dûr.  
  
Noch lange an diesem Tag brütete er über Goun und die Ringgemeinschaft, bis er einen Einfall hatte, und er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er wusste nun, wie er sie alle vernichten konnte.  
  
  
  
So, das war jetzt das Ende, ich hab' mich sogar mit eigenen Kommentaren zurückgehalten. Ich danke euch für's Lesen, ich wollte zwar mich eigentlich sterben lassen, aber bevor dann wieder Kommentare kommen, wieso Goun dann wieder lebt, hab' ich's doch gelassen. Ein Dank geht dann noch an Kylie, die mir meine Kapitel betagereadet hat, auch wenn ich von ihr nie einen konstruktiven Comment bekommen habe... Egal, auf jeden Fall noch mal Danke, und ja Kylie, jetzt hab' ich dann Zeit für eine Denethor-Snape Fanfic, damit du wieder zufrieden bist.... Bitte lest auch mal alle meine anderen Geschichten, würde mich sehr freuen! Und bitte noch ein Review zum Ende, wenn's nicht zu viele Umstände macht....  
  
Goun 


End file.
